


One Night's Not Enough

by markjin33



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjin33/pseuds/markjin33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken mistake weren't a common occurance for Hoseok, but what happens when he wake up with one in his apartment? Can anything really bloom from a one night stand with a stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night's Not Enough

If there was one thing Hoseok feared more than heights, it was having to wake up on Monday mornings. The piercing ring of the alarm clock pulled him out of the heavy sleep that was helping him recover from a night out drinking. He didn't dare refuse Kihyun's request to go out, knowing the younger boy would lecture him endlessly about how they barley saw each other anymore or about how lonely he was without his best friend. He reached out his arm from under the sheets and pressed aimlessly on the alarm until the ringing seized to reverberate throughout the quiet room. With a dragged out groan, he jumped out of bed and stretched himself out. Once every muscle felt awaken and every bone popped, he traveled on over to his shower to wash away the smell of alcohol and to start his day. 

He swiped his phone off his nightstand and unlocked it to see a few missed calls from Kihyun and various text messages from him as well.

"Where are you?"

"Are you with Hyunwoo?"

"SHIN HOSEOK, ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" 

"Call me once you wake up."

Hyunwoo? The blonde racked his brained to match a face to the name Kihyun had texted him, but ultimately failed. What did happen last night? All Hoseok could remember was arriving at a club with Kihyun and everything just blurred out from there. The time was currently 07:35 AM and Kihyun should be dead asleep right now. He decided to save the phone call until after he washed up and had fully woken up. He selected a playlist off his phone and let the music fill the bathroom, but his eyes caught something on his neck in the mirror. 

"Is that... a hickey?" He voice sounded hoarse and echoed against the walls. After looking at it a few minutes more, there was no denying that it was, indeed, a hickey. It was then that he became conscious of his raging headache. He turned on the water to the point where it was scalding hot, but it felt good against his bare skin. After he finished lathering himself with soap, he stood motionless under the water for some minutes. He attempted to recollect his thoughts from the night prior. How did he end up with a hickey, the size of Korea itself, on his neck? Who was Hyunwoo? How did he even end up back in his apartment? 

A noise coming from toilet snapped him out of his thoughts and caused him to glance through the glass pane of his standing shower. A broad, humanoid figure was using his toilet, but he couldn't make anything else out because of the steam. He poked his head out of the shower and saw a completely naked, tan skinned, well-built stranger with his head in his hands. 

"Uh-" he felt his heart beat begin to race out of fear and anxiety, "C-can I help you?" 

The stranger looked up to meet his puzzled gaze and offered Hoseok a small, shy smile. "Yeah, do you have any toilet paper?"

The blonde could not believe his ears. He blinked a few times before shutting off the water and returning his attention to the man in his bathroom. 

"Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" His tone was more stable now than before, wrapping his lower body in a towel before stepping out of the shower. He noted the other's scoff and pink cheeks as he averted his eyes to look at anything else but Hoseok.

"I guess you had too much to drink last night. My name is Hyunwoo. We met last night at-"

"At the club, right, but what are you doing here?" Hoseok cut him off, his headache beginning to pick up again. So this was the mysterious Hyunwoo that Kihyun mentioned?

Hyunwoo cleared his voice before continuing, "Well, we were dancing and we both had a few drinks in our system, then you invited me back here and..." He trailed off and brought his eyes back to the blonde, taking in the sight of his creamy, white skin stretching over well sculpted muscles.

Sounds like something drunk Hoseok would do. He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples with the pads of both his index and middle fingers. "Did we, you know, sleep together?" Confirmation was all Hoseok needed, his tone calmer than before. Before the fair skinned boy could answer, Hoseok's phone went off. He slowly made his way over and swiped the answer button when he saw Kihyun's name. 

"The toilet paper is in the cabinet next to you." He threw back at Hyunwoo before excusing himself out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. 

"Hello? Hoseok?" He heard the boy on the other line call out.

"How the hell did you let me invite a random stranger to my place?" He spit out in an incredulous tone. He heard his best friend snicker and a tinge of annoyance overcame him. 

"Hyunwoo is harmless. He's one of my co-workers, remember?" 

"I don't remember at lot of what happened last night. Care to refresh my memory?" Hoseok dropped the towel from his waist, maintaining a hushed voice so that the dark haired boy in his bathroom wouldn't hear. He grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs from the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled them on.

"Wow, then you must've had a pleasant surprise this morning. Is he still there?" Kihyun sounded amused, laughing when the blonde imitated him out of annoyance. His best friend went on to explaining what happened and he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks from embarrassment. Flashbacks began to come back to him as Kihyun retold the story.

"So, is he still there?" The question brought him back to present times and he glanced over his shoulder to make sure his overnight gust wasn't in the room yet.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom right now." He stopped and took in a deep inhale, "what should I do?"

"Make him breakfast, fall in love, live happily ever after." Kihyun mocked, letting out a chuckle before continuing. "In all seriousness, maybe this is a good chance for you to move on from Hyungwon."

The mention of that name stung his heart. It had been a little over two months since his ex left him for someone else, but the mere mention of him still hurt. But after devoting a year of his time and emotions into one person, he felt it was justified. He heard to knob to his bathroom door turn and he reverted his attention back to the boy on the other end of the phone call. "He's coming, I need to go. Next time, please take better care of me." He heard Kihyun voice something, but he ended the call too soon to make out what it was. He spun around to face the naked, chiseled body of boy who emerged from the bathroom once again. 

"H-hey there," Hoseok began, his eyes wandering the smooth, exposed skin of the boy's torso. His chest and broad shoulders spiked the blonde's attention the most, apart from subtle happy trail. "I want to apologize about earlier. I'm a little hungover and you came as a surprise. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Hyunwoo threw him another shy smile and Hoseok noticed the way his eyes would disappear. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I don't usually do things like this..." He trailed off and became conscious of the blonde's eyes flickering towards other parts of his body that weren't his face. He moved towards a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and bent over to pick up his underwear.

Hoseok would be lying if he said that wasn't the best ass he's seen on a guy before. Hyunwoo's body was something worth admiring. Just then, Kihyun's voice rang in his head. Could something really sprout from this drunken one night stand? Would it be too weird to ask to see him again or to stay for breakfast?

"I'm going to head out. I'm sure you have better things to do on a Monday morning." Hyunwoo was fully dressed and headed towards the open door of the bedroom. Damn it, his opportunity was running out and Hoseok couldn't seem to move his legs. 

"Wait!" His sudden outburst even surprised himself. The taller boy turned to face Hoseok once again, an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to speak.

Hoseok licked his lips and let out a nervous laugh as he averted his eyes down to the floor. "Would you like to stay and have breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, your feedback is greatly appreciated! Remember to leave a comment~


End file.
